1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a landmark case identification system and method using interactive legal databases, particularly interactive online legal databases. More specifically, the invention relates to a landmark case identification system and method that pinpoints how many and how often documents in a set of documents relevant to a particular topic reference other documents in the same set.
2. Related Art
Interactive legal databases, and particularly interactive online legal databases, commonly provide a “popularity ranking” for search results. However, a legal database search is not capable of identifying landmark cases in an answer set.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.